Beauty and the Beast
by dontblink2108
Summary: The great game started before the bombing, before the Black Lotus, before even John Watson himself became part of the whirl wind that is Sherlock's life. In truth It all started with a single woman. A woman who never thought she was valuble or important. A woman who Jim Moriarty originally planned to use to get to Sherlock. But then something happened. Moriarty/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This Fan fiction will contain scenes of rape and abuse. If you are uncomfortable with these topics DO NOT READ!**

**If you do choose to read, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own BBC's Sherlock or any of its characters. **

Maria never saw herself as special. She never thought she was important. She was your average 25 year old. She liked to paint, though she wasn't very good, she sang beautifully, but not good enough to be famous for it. She was just plain ole Maria. She worked at a book store twice a week, walked dogs for her neighbors once a week, the rest of the week she spent preparing for visits from her older brothers. Maria adored her brothers, praised them really. Sherlock was so intelligent and could solve any puzzle he came across. He could rip apart a person just by looking at them. Mycroft was so strong willed AND he worked for the government. How cool was that. One brother was a detective one worked for the government and then there was Maria, the bookstore sales associate slash dog walker slash whatever little job she could find. She sighed as she stirred some red wine into a pot of onions and garlic. It was Thursday night, meaning Sherlock came over for dinner. She had a strict schedule with her brothers. Tuesdays and Thursdays were dinner with Sherlock and Mondays and Wednesdays were with Mycroft. The only times she could really get the two brothers together were Christmas and her birthday.

Maria smiled happily as she added a can of tomato sauce into the wine and onion mixture. It smelt heavenly. She had found this recipe online and was excited to see how it would turn out. She heard the door to her flat open and looked up just in time to see Sherlock walk in. He slipped out of his coat and scarf and draped them on the island top. "Hello Maria." He nodded towards her with a small smile. She put the cover over her pot and walked over to give him a hug. He patted her back in respond and then sat down. She went back to her pot and pulled off the top to add a large bowl of clams into the mixture. "Smells good." Maria smiled at him and poured a glass of wine for herself and Sherlock. "I found the recipe online. I just had to try it." She sat on the counter and sipped on her wine. "So, any cases today?" Sherlock looked up at her and nodded. "Armed robbery and triple homicide. Quite boring. Took me less the 5 hours. I had enough time to go back to the flat and have tea with Mrs. Hudson before I came here." Maria nodded. "I don't know how you do it." She shook her head. "I can hardly follow my soap operas." She laughed at herself. Sherlock chuckled slightly. Dinner was soon finished cooking and the way to soon they had finished eating and Sherlock was leaving. She walked him to the door and hugged him tight. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Get home safe." She smiled up at him. "I love you." He nodded in the response and left the flat. She watched him hail a cab and get into it before she closed her door and locked it.

After Sherlock left Maria finished cleaning her kitchen. After all the dishes were in the dish washer and her table and counter tops were cleaned, she walked into her bedroom. She stripped down and went into her bathroom to shower and prepare herself for bed. But when she walked out of her bedroom she was greeted not by an empty bedroom but three men standing before her. Two of them were taller dressed all in black while the shortest of the three was dressed rather sharply in a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt under and a maroon tie. Maria stepped back slightly; she was terrified but also slightly mortified because she was dressed in only a white towel. The shorter man grinned wickedly. "Hello Ms. Holmes." His voice had a slight sing song sound to it. Maria gulped softly. "Ca…Can I help you sir?" She tumbled over her words as she pulled the towel tighter around her. "Oh, how polite is she. Three strange men appear in her room and she asks if we need help." The shorter man whistled and snapped his fingers, indicating the two taller men to step forward and grab Maria. She yelped in surprise and stared in horror at the man before her. "Jim Moriarty." He threw her a charming smile. "A pleasure to meet you." His eyes fell down Maria's body. Her towel had started to slip and her breasts were starting to pop out of the top. He licked his lips and grinned when she squirmed under his gaze. "Walker don't be rude, grab our lovely lady a robe can't you see she's uncomfortable?" The man to her left released her and walked to her closet shifting through her belongings to find something to cover her with. After a moment he emerged with a light blue silk robe and gave it to her. The goons let go momentarily for her to slip it on but grabbed a hold of her before she could do anything. "She's so well-trained. You're not going to scream?" He tilted his head to her in question. She just looked at him though, her blue/green eyes wide with terror. He grinned and nodded to the man right. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and then crumbled to the ground, her world going black.

**This idea came from a dream I had last night. Let me know what you think! I'd like to hear from yall! This story is going to be darker then my other story. I don't think there will be a lot of humor but I have some pretty good ideas stirring in my brain. Comment and Review and be prepared for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying this story! **** I really liked this idea, though it's darker then what I usually write. So enjoy!**

**basil21: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

She awoke to a searing pain in the back of her head. She tried to move her hands to where the pain was only to find that her hands were handcuffed above her head. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a plain room, with all white walls. There were no windows in the room. The only light was coming from a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. She was sitting on a small, uncomfortable cot that sat in the middle of the furthest wall in the room. She was still wearing her bath robe and she could feel the cold wall on her back through the material. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _Calm down Maria. You don't want to have an episode around these people. This is happening for a reason…I just know it…_ Looked around again and then let her eyes fall on the door. She could hear stirring outside. She could hear two deep voices whispering. Her heart started to pound with anxiety. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Calm down calm down calm down…. _

/

Moriarty walked up to the two goons standing outside the woman's room. "Have we heard anything from our guest?" The two men looked up at him. "Not a word sir." Walker looked up at his boss. "We did hear some stirring though. We assumed she was awake, but we were going to wait for you before we checked." The other man explained. Jim nodded. "Well then, let us check on her. She been asleep for two days, I'm sure she wants some company." He grinned wickedly as Walker unlocked and opened the door. He looked at the beautiful woman sitting on the bed. Her long curly brown hair tumbled down around her face; her robe was falling open, revealing her deep cleavage. He acknowledged her beauty as he walked over the bed and sat on the edge next to her. She looked up at him. She squared her shoulders and put on an emotionless face. He grinned. She was strong, very strong. He liked that. It made breaking her down some much more fun. "Hello dear." She looked at him then away. He could tell she was uncomfortable, seeing as her hands were handcuffed above her head and she was twisted awkwardly so she wasn't looking at him. He brought his hand to her leg and rubbed the soft skin. He smirked deviously when she squirmed under his touch. She was trying to get away from him. He stood up abruptly and left with the two men, locking the door behind them. "Do whatever you want to her." The two men looked at each other. "I'd do it myself but you know I hate to get my hands dirty." He shrugged and started to walk away, but stopped abruptly. He turned around and looked at them. "I want you two to break her. I want her to be a submissive, terrified crumpled mess when you're done with her." He had a wicked look in his eye. "Just don't harm that face of hers." With that, he pivoted on his right foot and left the two men in the hallway. He smirked to himself. Oh, how he loved breaking strong women.

/

"Yes, what is it? I'm busy."After a seventh call Sherlock finally answered his phone. Mycroft could hear the aggravation in his younger brother's voice. He rolled his eyes. "Have you heard from Maria? I haven't talked to her all day and it worries me." Mycroft was pacing the length of his office. He could hear Sherlock shuffling around on the phone. "I haven't heard from her since our dinner Thursday." Mycroft sat at his desk. "We are still surprising her tomorrow for her birthday, correct?" Mycroft looked up as a woman peeked into the office. She was holding a small box that was wrapped in pink paper with a silver bow. He nodded at her and watched her run in, set the box on his desk and then leave. "Yes, yes, of course. Seven O' clock right?" Sherlock was getting aggravated. "Correct. I will see you tonight." He heard a click and the line went dead. He rolled his eye at his brother rude response. He looked down and then picked up the small box. He had his secretary wrap it for him while he was on the phone with his brother. He did not approve of the color of the paper but he knew Maria would like it. He sighed and sat the box down and then retrieved his phone. He dialed Maria's number again. It went straight to voice mail again. He set the phone down harder then he wanted. He was growing worried. Maria never let her phone off. And if she missed a call, she always called back. He stood up and began to pace again. _She is fine…Just busy. That's all. She is busy…_

/

Sherlock walked up to Maria's flat door to see Mycroft already there, waiting for him. He was carrying a bouquet of lilies, Maria's favorite flower, in one hand and a small cake that Mycroft had instructed him to get in the other. "Hello brother." Sherlock nodded in response to Mycroft's greeting. Mycroft pulled out his spare key and unlocked the front door and made his way to Maria's flat. They walked into the living room and looked around. "Maria?" Sherlock set the cake down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. He looked around the room and saw the dishes that Maria had used to make him dinner Thursday were still out drying. "That's peculiar…" He turned around to face Mycroft. "Those are the pots that she used to make dinner Thursday night. She ALWAYS puts the dishes away when she finishes cleaning them." Sherlock felt his stomach twist with anxiety. Mycroft Looked at him, his eyes filled with worry. "Maybe she's in her room getting dressed. Maybe she didn't hear us." Sherlock knew that wasn't the case but the thought comforted him. The two brothers walked to Maria's bedroom and found the door opened. Still Mycroft tapped on the door frame. "Maria?" Sherlock peeked into the bedroom and saw it was empty. They walked in and looked around. Mycroft looked around the pink room and noticed something out of place. He nudged Sherlock and pointed at a discarded towel on the ground. That set off alarms in Sherlock's head. He knew his little sister, she hated mess. She hated clutter. She was the complete opposite of Mycroft and himself. He looked up at Mycroft, his normal emotionless façade gone and worry replaced it. Mycroft took a deep breath. "I will call her boss at the bookstore. Go ask her neighbor if they have seen her." Sherlock nodded and headed to her neighbor's flat. He knocked on the door abruptly. A young woman with blonde hair and too much make up answered the door. She was holding a small annoying dog. "Can I help you?" She looked up at Sherlock, her dog still barking. "Yes, I am Sherlock Holmes, Maria's older brot…" She cut him off. "Oh you are Maria's brother. Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't realize it! You two look exactly alike!" She smiled widely. "But anyways, have you seen her lately? She was supposed to walk my babies yesterday but she never showed up. It's so unlike her." Sherlock shook his head. "That's what I came to ask you." Before she could reply he turned around and headed back to Maria's flat. Mycroft was getting off the phone when he walked into the living room. "She missed her shift this morning at the bookstore…"Mycroft was visibly shaking, his normal calm demeanor gone. Sherlock was so nervous he couldn't even enjoying seeing his older brother so out of character. "She didn't walk her neighbor's dogs yesterday either…" He sat down on the sofa and held his head in between his hands, which were visibly shaking. "Where could she be?" Mycroft fell on a nearby chair. Sherlock looked around the clean room. Everything was in its place. "There is no sign of struggle. Nothing is out of place. If she was taken, then the kidnappers were good at what they do. Only thing is…" Sherlock stood up. "They have no idea what they have gotten themselves into." He growled angrily as he stormed out of the flat, Mycroft right behind him. _Please be okay Maria…_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to get out! I've had homework and school. XP Comment and Review! Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Not only was it finals week but also tax free weekend AND a fashion show for my store. It's been INSANE! XD I hope you enjoy! 3**

**BeautyIsNothing and Jessica: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad that yall are enjoying my story! **

Maria awoke to someone yanking her down to a lying position. She squeezed her eye closed tight when she felt cold hands trail up for body to the opening of her robe. She was terrified. What was going to her? She was visibly shaking when her robe was yanked off her body and she opened her eyes to see who was doing this to her. She looked up into the brown eyes of one of the men that had taken her from her home. She bit back tears when he threw her a menacing smile, and gasped in pain when he roughly grabbed her thighs. "You're finally awake." His voice was dripping with danger. Her eyes widen when she noticed his trousers were gone, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She turned her head away from him not wanting to see what was about to happen. But she soon felt his big hands around her neck and was yanked back to look at him. "Boss said I couldn't touch that pretty face of yours, but the rest of your body is mine to play with." She tried her hardest to stay strong and to keep her face emotionless, but her trembling body betrayed her. He was twice her size in weight and towered over her by a good foot. Keeping on hand at her neck he let his other hand slide down her body. The trail he was making felt dirty on her skin. He roughly grabbed at her hip and brought his mouth to her neck, biting hard. She muffled her cry in pain as best she could, but she could feel him grin against her skin. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of crying though. She was going to stay strong and take it. She will not cry in front of this man. SHE WOULD NOT.

He brought his face back up and the look of disappointment was evident on his face. He was hoping to see her cheeks stained with tear, but she kept her face strong and just glared at him. His face became angry though, his hand tightening around her neck choking her slightly. She gasped for air and wiggled underneath him, trying to get away from his grip. Satisfied with this reaction he loosened his grip and went back to grabbing at her body. His free hand made it was to her chest, where he squeezed painfully. She let out another muffled whimper of pain and closed her eyes. She felt his hand leave her body and was about to relax when she felt something cold against her neck. "You better look at me bitch." Maria's eyes sprang open and looked down to see he was holding a small knife to her neck. _Where did THAT come from? _She looked up at him, horror clear in her eyes. He dragged the knife down her neck over her shoulder and between her breasts, applying enough pressure to draw blood, but not enough for it to be dangerous. Maria winced. He brought his tongue down and licked the blood up, grinning at the disgusted look on her face. Maria kept her eyes fixed on him, not wanting to get cut again. She watched him toss the knife away, satisfied that she was now keeping her attention on him. He threw her a slimy grin as he moved his hands down her body and spread her legs roughly. She cringed slightly when his nails dug into her skinned and had to hold her breath when he slammed his cock into her. Tears stung the back of her throat and threatened to escape with each thrust. _Stay strong Maria…Don't cry…_He continued a rough fast pace thrusting into her, ramming her head into the headboard occasionally. She could tell by his grunts and panting that he was close to finishing and she prayed it would happen soon. Her head was aching and she was still bleeding.

He abruptly pulled out of her and he ejaculated all over her stomach. He stayed above her for a moment, then stood up, dressed and left the room. Once Maria knew he was gone for good she allowed herself to cry. The tears exploded from deep within her body and cascaded down her face. She turned her face into her arms and sobbed.

/

Walker was exiting Maria's room when a figure's shadow appeared on the floor. "Is that the prisoner?" Walker looked up from the door he was locking to meet the eye of the man who was talking to him. "Yes sir." He nodded and stood up straight, towering over the man by only an inch or so. "You free from your post." There was a stern tone to his voice. "Do not return anywhere near this hall until I say so. Let your partner know as well." Walker nodded; not wanting to argue with the man, then turned and left the hallway. The mysterious man watched until Walker was completely out of sight before he turned the other way and left.

/

Maria wasn't sure how long she had been crying before she fell asleep, but she awoke violently when she heard the door begin to open. She put on another emotionless mask when she saw the man enter. He was pushing a rolling table that was covered with a sheet. She was struck with fear but managed to keep her face unfazed. She let her eyes drift to his face only to be met with the icy blue stare of the man before her. She acknowledged that he was handsome. His blonde hair was cleanly cut and he was freshly shaved. He was in laid back clothes; black jeans, a t-shirt, and black shoes. He didn't look scary, not like the other men. She only got scared when she found his eyes again. Menacing blue eyes. _What now…._He held a finger up to his lips in a shushing motion and then pulled off the sheet. Lying on the sheet were some towels two buckets, a container of something she couldn't see. He picked up one of the towels and dipped it into one of the buckets. He then brought it down to her and began to clean up the blood and semen on her stomach and chest. It took a bit of scrubbing but after awhile it started to come off her body. After she was cleaned up he freed her hands from above her hand and watched her as she slowly brought her arms to her chest and rub her wrists. She was weak, too weak to fight so she just watched him. He pulled out a small ice pack and laid it against her face where she had been hit. She winced slightly and he sent her an apologetic look. He let the ice pack sit on her face and the pulled back to grab the container off the table. He opened up and a delightful smell filled the room. He dipped a spoon into the container and the brought it to her mouth. She looked at it skeptically. "It's not poison, I promise." She met his eyes again and saw softness in his cold blue eyes. After a moment she opened her mouth and let him feed her. When the soup was gone, he closed up her robe, tied it securely, and collect his belongings. He shot her a small smile before leaving the room.

Maria hugged herself tight as she lay on the uncomfortable cot. She thought about her brothers. What were they doing right now? Were they worried about her? She missed her birthday. She was sure they were looking for her. She blinked back tears as she thought about Sherlock and Mycroft. _I hope they're safe…_She sighed. They were probably doing everything in their power to find her. She knew Sherlock will not sleep until she was found. Jesus, when was that going to happen? She sniffled sadly. "Please hurry…"She whispered softly before sleep took over again.

**Sorry for the delay! Busy week at work and waiting for my test scores! But yall would be proud! Passed my class and now I have my ASSOCIATES DEGREE! :D Hope yall enjoyed this chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! I'm so terrible for making you wait! I won't lie; I got caught up with the new semester and work that I completely forgot to update! I'm sorry! . But here it is chapter 4! ENJOY!**

She lost track of time. Maria knew it had been at least several weeks since she was taken here. The same thing happened everyday. A man twice her size would burst into the room, have his way with her and then leave her on the bed dirty and exposed. It hurt; the men were not gentle with her, though none were as violent as the first man. She had not seen him since, and was thankful for that. After a couple of weeks she started to go numb. She showed no emotion at all, not pain or sorrow. She had become numb. She felt nothing as the men defiled her and hit her. Maria would just lay there and take whatever the men would throw at her.

But she always had something to look forward to. At night when everyone in the building was sleeping, the blue eyed man would come into the room, clean her up, and feed her. He would not give her his name, she respected his privacy and stopped asking after about two weeks. She realized shortly after his first visit that he was not scary. His icy blue stare had become somewhat of a comfort for her. She knew she was safe when she saw those eyes. Maria heard a light knock on the door, letting her know who was about to enter. She sat up in the cot and watched him enter and close the door behind him. She gave him a small smile when he entered.

"How are you feeling today Maria?" His voice was soft and quiet, so no one would hear him. He wasn't supposed to be helping her. Honestly he didn't know WHY he was helping her. There was something in her eyes that drew him in. Jim was correct when he said her eyes were breath taking. They were the reason Jim wouldn't come to check on her. She was mesmerizing. "I'm fine." She tucked her hair behind her ear as she sat up straighter. He looked over her, making sure she was not cut like she had been the first night. When he had reported that one of his men had not only slapped Maria across the face but cut her as well, Jim was not pleased. Jim had shot the man right in his office. Not even caring that blood stained his new rug. Jim didn't like being disobeyed. Still, he went behind Jim's back to take care of this beautiful woman. He knew Jim was going to find out sooner or later, but he felt a comfort in Maria's presence. She was very calming. He pulled out a hot towel and laid it on her thigh where a large hand shaped bruise was forming. She flinched slightly but allowed him to take care of her. Letting the towel rest he pulled out a plate of food and handed it to her. She ate slowly while he pressed the hot towel over the many bruises formed on her body.

Maria watched him as he took care of her. He had become a dear friend of hers and she enjoyed his company. She smiled softly at him when he looked up at her to ask her something. It was peaceful in the room. And the silence between them was comfortable. Maria was about to speak when something unexpected happened. The door burst open loudly and Jim and his two goons stormed into the room. Jim was holding a gun in her right hand as he glared into the room. The blue eyed man stood up, and tried to begin explaining himself, but was cut short when Jim raised the gun and shot him three times in the chest. Maria watched, her eyes wide in horror, and the man who she had grown to trust fell to the grown, blood oozing from his body onto the floor. Maria sat on the cot looking at the body. She was shaking violently but she didn't let a sound escape her mouth. Moriarty looked different from his usual calm and collected demeanor. His eyes were wild was menace and anger. He turned to face her then, the gun still raised. Maria looked up at him, not flinching from the gun as he pointed it at her. "Aren't you going to scream?" His voice was filled with venom. "Aren't you going to cry?" She didn't answer him, just continued to stare at him, her face emotionless. "Stop doing that!" He threw the gun to the ground and stalked over to her, a hard glare on his face. "Don't look at me like that!" He stopped in front of her and leaned in close to her face, their noses almost touching. She could feel his breathe, as he inhaled and exhaled angrily. "Don't give me that look Maria Holmes." Malice dripped from his voice as he said her name. She didn't back down, just continued staring at him. "I said don't look at me like that." He snarled and slapped her across the face. Her cheek flared with red hot pain after he slapped her, but she held back her tears.

She turned back to face him, looking him straight in the eyes. Moriarty stared back at her, their eyes meeting. He could see every emotion she was feeling just looking into her eyes. Pain, terror, misery but what got to him the most was pity. She was pitying him. HIM. Jim Moriarty! That angered him even more. How dare she pity him! He reached down and grabbed her arm angrily and yanked her up, making her fall against his chest. He noted that she quickly stood up straight away from him before he dragged her towards to door. As he opened the door he turned and looked at his goons. "Clean up this mess. I will be moving Ms. Holmes to a new room." He slammed the door behind him and walked down the hall towards an elevator. He entered the elevator and pressed a button. He saw from the corner of his eye that Maria was fixing her robe. He noted to get her something to wear, the robe was getting gross and to dirty to keep on her. The elevator dinged, indicating that they were at the designated floor. He stepped out, still dragging the girl behind him. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door. He unlocked the door and led Maria into the new room. He decided it was best to hide her from his men. He didn't want anyone else to touch her and win her trust. His men were supposed to break her and instead that damned man won her trust and gave her hope. He pushed her down onto the bed in the room and walked over to the window that was on the furthest wall. He could feel her eyes on his back as he picked up a small remote and key in a code. He watched as the window got covered by a large metal plate. After the metal plate was secured over the window he placed the remote in his pocket and turned around. She was still staring at him, but he ignored her and left the room, locking the door securely behind him.

Maria, still I shock from what had just happened, looked around the new room. This was much different than the room she had been stuck in the past few weeks, or months, she still wasn't sure. This room looked like an actual bedroom. She was lying on top of a large plush bed. She looked at the walls and noticed that the blue walls matched the comforter on the bed. She got off the bed and walked around. She hadn't noticed before but she felt soft carpet under her bare feet. She walked around the room, touching everything that she came across. A bookshelf that only held about five books, a dresser that had nothing in it. She looked up when a white door caught her eyes. Hesitantly she walked to the door and cracked it open, peeking in. She let the door fall open when she saw it was a bathroom. She walked further in and looked around. Just like the bedroom, it was blue with cream accents. There was a rich gold mirror hanging above the sink. She walked up to the mirror and looked in it. She almost gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted, and her skin was a sickly pale color. She frowned and looked away, not being able to handle what she was looking at. She ran her hand across the tub as she walked across the bathroom. She began to leave the bathroom when a cabinet in the far corner caught her eyes. She walked over and opened it to find towels, shampoo, conditioner, all kinds of different soaps and other toiletries. She pulled out one of the shampoo bottles and read the label. She set it down on the tub and closed the bathroom door. As she went to lock it she noticed there was no lock. Sighing, she turned on the water to fill the tub.

After the tub was full, she turned the water off and stepped in. She let the hot water sooth her aching body. She hadn't realized the pain she was in until the water hit her body. She sighed and leaned against the back of the tub, closing her eyes. After awhile, she opened her eyes, only to find that her vision was blurry. She had started crying and didn't even realize it. Too tired to try and hold back the tears that she had tried so hard to hide, she allowed them to flow freely down her face. Her body shook, and sobs escaped her lips as she pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her face on the tops her knees and allowed the sorrow to take over her body. She cried and sobbed into her knees until the water went cold around her. She dipped her hair under the cold water and washed her hair before getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her body. She left the bathroom and entered the bedroom to be greeted with a pile on her bed. On closer inspection she saw what looked like a men's dress shirt, pants, a hair brush, and an apple. She looked around the room and when she didn't see anyone she slipped into the shirt. She caught a whiff of something so she brought the shirt to her nose. It smelt of cigars and expensive cologne. Surprisingly, the smell was comforting. She picked up the pants and brush on the bed and placed them on the desk by the window then crawled into the bed. She picked up the apple and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed, not trusting her stomach after the day's events. She crawled under the thick comforter and sleep took over her body shortly after.

**Well there it is. Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGosh! I'm loving this feedback yall! **** It makes me so happy! Thank you so much and please continue reviewing! It's truly inspiring! Alright, enough of my rambling. Here is chapter 5! ENJOY! **

She hadn't seen anyone in weeks. It seemed that someone would drop off food or new clothes in her room while she was either sleeping or in the bathroom. It was lonely. She missed her blue eyed man. His comforting smile and his soft voice. Thinking about him made tears sting her eyes. She pushed back the sorrow and sat on her bed. She looked the room, noting every detail as her eyes dragged across the walls. She sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to the small bookshelf and picking up one of the books. Beauty and the Beast sat among the books so she tucked it under her arm and walked back to the bed. She didn't know what time it was, whether it was night or day. She figured it was almost time for her to sleep again because she had been up for several hours. There wasn't much for her to do but sleep or read. Her body was feeling weaker with each passing day so sleep came easily to her.

She had just started to fall asleep when she heard her door creaking open. Maria turned her head and opened her eyes to peer at the person entering her room. She didn't recognize the silhouette that stood before her. He looked very relaxed; he was carrying something with him. "Wh…whose there?" She sat up in her bed. The figure froze and slowly turned to her. "I thought you were asleep." She recognized the voice right away. "Why are you here?" She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp, setting a soft glow to the bedroom. The light softened the features of the man before her. It made him look a lot less intimidating, almost handsome. She gazed at him softly, watching him. He gazed back at her, his eyes staying cold. "Why aren't you asleep?" He walked to the edge of the bed. Maria rested her hand on her lap. "I asked you first. Why are you here?" She kept her eyes locked on his. She saw his hand twitch at her stern tone. "Are you the one that drops off food and clothes when I'm asleep?" He didn't say anything, just nodded his head curtly. "Why?" She was confused now. "I thought I was a prisoner. Why are you treating me like this?" She could tell he was getting aggravated at her questioning, but she didn't care. She wanted answers and she knew only he could answer them. "Shut up." He growled as he tossed the items in his hands on her bed. He then headed towards the door to leave. "Why won't you answer my questions?" She was angry now. She got off the bed abruptly, stumbling slightly before marching up to stand in front of him. Her fear was gone, now she was determined. When she stood up straight to look at him she noticed the several inches that caused him to tower over her. _Damnit….Why couldn't I have been tall like my brothers…_ She sighed inwardly but kept her façade strong as she looked up at him. "Answer me now!" She tried to yell but she was weak from lack of exercise and sunlight, so instead of a yell it was just a little louder than normal.

She watched as his eyes grew red with anger. Fear crept into her body as she watched his hands left his side and grab onto her shoulders. She really did it now. _My Lord Maria…You are way to stubborn for your own good…._ She yelped when she felt her back and her head collide with a wall. HARD. She looked up at Moriarty, his eyes wild with anger but also another emotion she couldn't put her finger on. "How DARE you talk to me like that." He glared at her. "I tried to be a decent person. I took you out of that cell. I put you in a nice room. I have fed you. I have clothed you. You have your own bathroom. And yet you still _question _me?" His tone was harsh, and her fear was starting to send shivers down her spine. She gulped but kept his gaze. "You ungrateful little…"He brought her forward and then slammed her back into the wall. "Stop STARING AT ME!" He glared at her again. "Don't look at me with those pitying eyes. I do not need your pity." He shook her and slammed her into the wall again. She gasped in pain and brought her hand to his forearms. "Please stop…"Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. "Please, just stop…" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. He glared at her hard and pulled her away from the wall. Maria tensed her body, preparing herself for another blow but it never came. Instead she was pushed down roughly onto her bed. She scrambled quickly to a sitting position and looked up at him. He walked up to the bed menacingly which caused Maria to back away. She felt her back hit the wall at the far end of the bed. _Well shit…._She looked back at Moriarty who was now crawling towards her on the bed. She turned her head, pressing her cheek against the wall, trying to put herself as far away from him as possible. She could feel his breathe on her neck, and then on her ear. She took a deep breath, terrified at was about to happen. His voice was low and his breath smelt of scotch as he whispered harshly in her ear. "Don't you EVER question me again. Got that?" Maria nodded her head against the wall and braced herself when she felt him move. But nothing happened. She felt his warmth leave her body and the pressure on the bed disappeared. She heard the door slam and the lock click.

After a few moments frozen in fear she looked around the room. She was alone again. She could still smell his aftershave and the faint scent of scotch that had been on his breath. She sighed heavily and crawled off the bed to look at the items he had brought her. Lying on the bed was a crumpled mess of silk. Confusion crossed her face as she reached down and picked it up. Holding it out to look at she noticed the delicate fabric belonged to a lovely long pink silk nightgown. It was floor length with cream colored lace decorating the hem at the bottom of the gown and the neckline as well. She brought the smooth cool fabric to her face and rubbed her cheek against it. It was relaxing and soft. But what was the most comforting about it was the smell. Cigar smoke and aftershave. It soothed her. She didn't know why, and it terrified her, but she was comforted by the smell. She placed the gown back on the bed and walked the bathroom. She was still shivering and terrified from the events that took place. She needed to relax and ease her mind. She shut the door to the bathroom and started the faucet in the tub.

After a nice long bath, she walked back into the bedroom. She walked over to her bed to grab the night gown when something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Sitting on top og her desk was a tray. Confused, she secured the towel around her body and approached it. The smell of food erupted from the tray when she lifted the tray cover. She hadn't had a hot meal in weeks. She looked down and saw the food on the plate, her stomach aching with hunger. She replaced the cover and looked around the room again. _That man…he makes no sense to me…_

**OMGosh! I'm so sorry it took so long! I know I'm terrible for making you all wait! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to start building up the relationship between the two! Comment reviews concerns? Let me know and stay tuned for Chapter 6! 3 Goodbye my lovelies! **


End file.
